


New Tactics

by konyah



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: F/M, They do now, can shadow clones produce cum?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 10:56:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21196532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/konyah/pseuds/konyah
Summary: She always thought of him, even when she was angry.Her eyes darted to the books on her night table. She absolutely cannot BELIEVE that Naruto had these sleazy books in his library, and in a spot their children could easily access! Even if they were from his mentor - she could tell that he had read threw them a few times from the slightly torn pages. Inspired by Boruto episode 127.





	New Tactics

**Author's Note:**

> So, uh, I'm back. It's been a long time since I've posted here, and I'm sorry about that lol. Basically, I moved home to the US to finish school, and that drained all my energy. Now I've moved back to Japan! This is a warm up - I plan on continuing Gentle Love! I hope you enjoy this oneshot! I've also made a new twitter where I plan on posting more about my fanfics and Naruto in general~ @konyahs!

Hinata flopped into bed with an extremely audible  _ huff.  _ Her eldest was off on another mission, and Himawari was at a birthday party/sleepover with a friend. With no distractions, this meant she spent a majority of her morning, day, and evening deep cleaning the house - which it desperately needed. Not to say she never kept up with cleaning, she was actually very proud of her house and how nice it looked. But even she would push things to the side, thinking to do it later in favor of spending time with her family, or even just being lazy and watching TV while eating Boruto’s potato chips. It happens. 

But not today. 

She diligently cleaned, only taking breaks for genuine meals or to cool off. But,  _ she did it. _ Pride swole in her chest as she smiled. She glanced over to the family photo on top of the chestnut dresser, her mind wondering to her ever so busy husband. “I hope he isn’t having a horribly busy day…” Of course, she never equated days cleaning the house to Naruto’s work, his busy schedule was just constantly on her mind. When she trained with her sister, went on missions, or even just cleaned the house - she always thought of him. 

Even when she was angry. 

Her eyes darted to the books on her night table. She absolutely cannot BELIEVE that Naruto had these sleazy books in his library, and in a spot their children could easily access! Even if they were from his mentor - she could tell that he had read threw them a few times from the slightly torn pages. 

She couldn’t ignore the fact that she was tempted to read them, maybe that was just a small portion of the book? Perhaps, she had just turned to a smutty page… Boruto was definitely still way too young to read it, but maybe there  _ is _ more. Afterall, Jiraiya-sama was a notorious pervert, but he was a genuinely amazing shinobi. With another sigh, she reached across and grabbed the thin book, flipping to the first page. 

By the end of the third chapter, her face was bright red, but she couldn’t peel eyes away from the pages. It was sensual, but… she shouldn’t love it this much. This kind of raw, sexy… 

Before she knew it, her left hand began to explore her body. It started at her pert nipple and created soft moans in the back of her throat. Then, it moved down the length of her smooth abdomen, ending beyond coarse curls. Frustrated by how little stimulation her own fingers gave her, she quickly pulled the drawer of her nightstand and pulled out her small, but efficient vibrator. 

Her legs shook with wanton need as pulsations rippled through her body. Hinata had never been one for reading dirty books while pleasuring herself, and she was cursing herself for never doing it before. She slid the vibrator inside, focused solely on the book and her body. She didn’t even notice when the bedroom door had opened. 

“Hey! Hinata,” A smile as bright as the sun faced her, “Huh? Are you reading?”

He made her jump. Luckily, she was under the covers and had her knees bent so Naruto couldn’t see what was happening. She quickly removed the vibrator and hid the book under the covers, straightening her legs.

“Oh, uh, h-hi, Naruto-kun!” Her face was tomato red, “N-Nope not reading at all!” 

“But I saw a book?” One eyebrow rose as he walked closer to her, “Why are ya actin’ so strage, babe?” 

“Not strange!! I’m not reading!” 

His smile became playful as he got onto the bed, and tried to pull the covers down, “I can see it through the blanket. C’mon, don’t make me tickle you!”

“No don-!” She twitched as his hands reached for any exposed skin to tickle, causing her vibrator and the book to clunk onto the floor very loudly. He only looked over when he heard the loud buzzing of the vibe. 

Hinata froze, red face now pale. Naruto calmly got off the bed, turned off the vibrator, and picked up the book. Her heart stopped at his face. It wasn’t normal - wasn’t how Naruto usually was. 

It was devilish. _Evil._

And she was incredibly turned on. His shit-eating grin sent shivers down her spine. 

“What part were ya at? What page?” He was looking through the book now, trying to find signs of new wear-and-tear.

“I-uh…” She felt like she was young again. The shyness showed as she swallowed hard, “P-Page 58…” 

Naruto quickly went to that page, “Ah, right when Sana was just beginning to meet up with Hiro.” He set the book down, open, so she wouldn’t lose her spot. “We’ll need that later.”

“Eh? Wha-” She couldn’t fully ask the question before her husband pushed his lips against hers. 

His kisses started slow and innocent, way too innocent for what Hinata wanted. She held his stubbled cheeks and turned her face, licking at his lips for entry. The blonde parted his lips, enjoying his wife’s initiation. Again, his tongue moved a little too slow for her liking. He let out a small, sinister chuckle and pulled away. 

“Eager?” His face was the same evil look as before. She couldn’t think of a verbal response, biting her swollen lip was all she could do. As Naruto lowered his lips again, Hinata prepped to kiss him again, but almost whined when his lips landed on her cheek instead. Then she almost moaned as his lips moved down her jawline. 

“Pick up the book”

Hinata’s eyebrows furrowed and she looked down as his hands snaked up her top, “What?”   


“You heard me,” He played with her nipples too gently, “Read from where you left off.” 

“Eh!?” She sat up, “What do… do you want? O-Out loud?” 

He lifted her shirt off her body, smile not faltering, “Yeah, you’re at a  _ good _ part.” He pushed his palms against her breasts, nipping at her neck, “Unless ya want to stop? Hina-chan.” 

She reached for the book, her voice a whisper as she read. Naruto kissed down her collar bone, “Hina, I can’t hear you.”

Her face was red, but she spoke up, mustering all of her bravery. She squeaked when he finally pinched one of her nipples, and sucked at the other. She read louder, describing how Hiro played with Sana’s breasts, which Naruto imitated to a T. She weaved her fingers through his short hair, just like Sana did to Hiro, and guided him lower until his tongue teased at her thigh, as Hiro did to Sana. 

Eventually, Hinata replaced Hiro’s name with Naruto’s, and Sana’s name with her own without realizing it. Naruto didn’t complain. 

Hinata grinded her hips against his tongue as the book instructed, and Naruto inserted two fingers, curling them to the beat of her shallow breaths, her words shaking as her evident orgasm approached. 

“H-He stopped right be-before…” Her fist pounded into the bed as Naruto pulled away, her orgasm not reaching any peak. (She had never _hated_ a book more in her life before that point).

Naruto wiped his mouth pulling her up for kisses, laughing at the anger on her face. When they parted, she handed the book to him, “I can’t do the next part while reading. Your turn.” 

Now, it was her husband’s turn to blush. He definitely wasn’t expecting his timid wife to grow bold and suggest  _ he _ read it. “A-h, I guess so…” 

Hinata’s dainty fingers stroked down Naruto’s chest and stopped at the hem of his undershirt. Pink fluttered across her cheeks as she realized he had already removed his jacket before coming in. Did he take it off in their bedroom and she didn’t notice? She decided it didn’t matter and removed his shirt. Manicured nails scraped down his chest, lips leaving gentle kisses down his pulse. The vibrations coming from his neck as he quietly read the book only turned her on more. 

As he instructed through the book, Hinata kissed down his chest, but decided to give a little extra attention to his nipples. 

His voice pitched as her tongue circled around one, “T-That isn’t in the book…”

“I’m improvising,” The Hyuga princess lifted her head up, her breath hitting his nipple and causing him to shutter, “Do you not like it?”

Her voice sounded innocent and angelic, but _sinful_ at the same time. Naruto could only gulp in response. Her giggles filled his ears as she continued her ministrations. He let out a sigh of relief as she moved down. Sure, it felt good, _too good_, which is why it couldn’t go on for too long. His thoughts stopped when he noticed she stopped. She glanced at the book, then back up at him. 

_ Oh… she really wants me to… _ Clearing his throat, Naruto continued reading, describing how Sana took off Hiro’s pants and boxers, and, “...clutching his h-hard cock.” Naruto groaned through his words as she pumped his member in her hand, until, “...he was fucking her dainty hand.” The Uzumaki slowed down as Hiro did, so Hinata could lick,, “...from base to tip in a torturous and slow manne- ugh,  _ fuck _ .” He struggled to read the part where Sana, “...licked across his slit, before taking him in,” His coarse hand reached down to tenderly tuck strands of hair behind her ear to get a better view. Lavender eyes made contact with Oceanic. 

Naruto’s breath hitched as she sped up, only breaking eye contact when she glanced at the book again. He continued to read, almost reaching his own climax until she stopped at the same time Sana did. Remorse filled Naruto’s emotions as he frowned and panted, toes curling as he held back his orgasm. When his breath went back to normal, he looked down at his smiling wife. 

He cupped her cheeks and brought her up for passionate kisses, only parting to hand her the book. He couldn’t help but to chuckle when she blushed. 

“Did you think you were off the hook?” Naruto pressed a chaste kiss to her lips before she began to read and straddled his hips. 

She pressed her core against his hardness, grinding against his shaft, one steadied on his thigh, “...the arch giving him the perfect view of h-her lips going back and forth o-over his dick…” Until, finally, she lowered herself onto him. 

The two picked up speed, Hinata’s words coming out as squeaks. As instructed in the book, she moved her hand to his chest to better support her. Her voice got higher and higher, until she came undone around him, just as Sana did in the novel. She set down the book while she regained composure and Naruto pulled face closer to capture her lips with his own. He rolled over so he was on top of her, pressing kisses below her ear. 

Once she regained composure and stars faded back into lust, she reached for the book, and began reading again, “H-He summoned a shadow clone as her breath returned to normal - EH!?” 

Naruto held himself above her, “A-ah, if ya don’t me want to do that part, we can skip it, y’know?” 

Her face flushed again. The two had never used jutsu in bed before, it never even occurred to them.  _ One Naruto is a lot… but two…  _ She gulped and nodded her head, “W-We can do it… I-I don’t mind it at all.” 

Naruto blushed a little himself and summoned a shadow clone, nude like himself. As the clone walked towards Hinata, his shaft hard, Hinata handed the book to it.

Naruto’s clone was reading the book while getting sucked off, and the real Naruto thrusted into his wife with fervor. Hinata moaned around the clone’s hardness, overstimulated in the best way possible. She rolled her tongue across the tip, flicking it at the spot she knew Naruto loved. The clone’s voice wavered, before grunting and cumming in her hot mouth. Hinata moved her face back at the last moment, some of his seed landing on her cheek. 

The clone disappeared, spent from the orgasm. As the book hit the floor with a loud THUD, the clone’s experience immediately rushed into Naruto’s mind. 

“Agh,  _ FUCK _ .” Naruto pounded into his sweaty, moaning wife, his hand making quick work at her clit, “H-Hinata, I-I’m…” The pressure of her nails against his back told him she was there too. 

Stars crashed into the two as they moaned with their pulsating orgasms. As their climax faded, the only thing they could do to ground each other was to share a passionate kiss that slowed to gentle touches. Their hearts were still rapidly beating. 

“A-Aren’t you supposed to be at work, dear?” Hinata furrowed her brows, fingers massaging his scalp. 

Naruto leaned his head into her touches, “I kept falling asleep, so Shikamaru sent me home for a few hours.” 

“EH? Naruto-kun, you should’ve rested, instead of, uh, what we did…” She looked away from him, still blushing. 

“This was way better than resting,” He chuckled, kissing the tip of her nose, “Besides, if I show up sleepy again, Shikamaru might demand that I come home for a day. And this might motivate me to accept his offer.” Naruto teased, lifting a single eyebrow, “Besides, we have more books to read.” Naruto used his thumb to wipe off the remainder of his clone's seed, before putting his thumb into her mouth. She blushed as she swallowed, then buried her red face into his chest. 

The sounds of his laughter filled the room, causing her to smile against his warmth. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this!!! Remember to leave kudos, subscribe to my page, and check out my twitter for more (@konyahs)! <3


End file.
